


Backseat Candy

by toreishi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreishi/pseuds/toreishi
Summary: It began out of duty to Noctis to keep him from harms way. Yet, [Name] never expected to find herself irrevocably entwined with the Chancellor of Niflheim. A dangerous decision would have its consequences and leave [Name] chained to her unexpected fate.





	1. Backseat Candy

She should have seen it coming when her eyes met his, and his lips stretched into a Cheshire grin which sent multiple chills down her spine. She couldn’t help involuntarily shudder watching him gaze at her with hidden mirth at the fact that she had just become the scapegoat. He eyed her like a prey, and she wanted nothing more than to disappear in that very moment.

  
[Name] wanted to strangle Prince Noctis. If only he had answered differently. Better yet, [Name] wished he’d kept his mouth shut altogether. She wished to rewind time, and prevent the boys from going to the lookout in Lestallum. If they hadn’t gone… They wouldn’t have bumped into _him_. They wouldn’t be in this predicament. She certainly wouldn’t have taken one for the boys by offering to go in the prince’s place instead. However, protocol dictated that his safety came first. [Name] had promised that much to King Regis when they left the crown city. She was bound by a mixture of duty and need to oversee Prince Noctis’s safety.

  
“I’ll go,” had been her immediate response.

  
The man—Ardyn, as he had introduced himself earlier—quirked an eyebrow quite amused by [Name]’s sudden response. She had stepped out from among the four young men; a detemined expression on her face. They had looked at her astounded by her sudden outburst, but Ardyn knew what belied beneath her stern exterior.  
Fear.

  
She feared him. Maybe. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He’d spare her the uncomfortable despair she currently felt, and send her back to her friends. The quartet were certainly worried for her, and her blunder. How could she be so crazy as to offer herself in place of the prince? Yes, he was all familiar with the conversation. However, he had no need to entertain the topic. They had to make haste for the Archaean before the sun set.

  
“Amusing but…” He paused for a moment, sifting aside a lock of his silky, wavy maroon hair. “You might find the cab fare to be more than you bargained for.”

  
_There. That should do it._

  
What Ardyn did not expect was to see [Name] rummage in her bag right away. The boys huddled around her wondering what she was looking for. In a matter of seconds, [Name] produced a small sack which jingled with metal coins inside. It looked quite hefty and plump. Her life savings sat firmly in her palm as she offered it to the older man.

  
“Would this be enough?” She asked earnestly.

  
Ardyn was taken aback for a split second. He couldn’t believe that she would comply so easily if only to feebly protect the prince. Couldn’t she tell that Noctis merely jested? Unfortunately, her expression was still serious, and Ardyn threw his head back roaring with a hearty laugh.

  
“You had money!” Prompto exclaimed.

  
[Name] blinked. “Of course.”

  
“All this time, we’ve been camping outside,” Gladioulus grumbled.

  
“Well, we certainly musn’t be so careless with our funds,” Ignis chimed.

  
Noctis crossed his arms. “[Name],” he began.

  
She cut him off before he could protest as well. “It’ll be fine, Your Highness.”

  
“That’s not the point here,” Noctis stated.

  
Yet, [Name] heard none of it. She pushed the sack of gil into Ardyn’s hands, and took a step back as she placed her hands on her hips.

  
“So, when do we leave?”

  
Ardyn chuckled once more. “Soon.”

  
[Name] did not expect for Ardyn to hold open the door for her. Yet, his hand reached the handle of the passenger door, and he motioned for her to take a seat in a mock salute. She eyed him warily as she made her way inside. There was no going back now. Ardyn had set the rules: The boys were to follow him, but keep a safe distance from his vehicle as he led the way to the Archaean.

  
The black leather seats creaked under her weight as she sat down. The door shut promptly beside her, and then Ardyn was going around the car to get in the driver’s seat. [Name] glanced over at the Regalia meeting Noctis’s gaze. He gave her a nod; a silent assurance that everything would be alright. He would be close by keeping watch of Ardyn’s car.

  
[Name] kept her eyes on the dashboard as she heard the keys jingle. Ardyn spared her a small glance as he turned the car on. The car shuddered to life making [Name] shake in her seat. He could see she had been easily startled by the dear, old thing. By no means was his vehicle lustrous as the Regalia, but it got him around Lucis just as well.

  
Ardyn was the first to pull out of the parking lot. [Name] shot a glance into the side mirror seeing Noctis follow with the Regalia. She took a deep breath, and told herself it would be over soon. Her hair began to whip into the air as Ardyn began to drive out of the city. The scents and sounds of Lestallum began to fade in the background, and she closed her eyes trying to picture the quaint city in her mind to ease her nerves.

  
[Name] suddenly heard a switch flick on. Her eyes snapped open upon hearing an old melodic tune emerge from the speakers in the car. She couldn’t believe she was focusing on the song, but [Name] instantly recognized it to be a one-hit wonder from way back during her parent’s day. The jazzy tunes and love inspired lyrics filled her ears, and she involuntarily cringed.

  
“What? Is it not to your taste?” Ardyn suddenly asked.

  
[Name] flinched. She wasn’t expecting him to suddenly speak. “U-Um…”

  
Her voice… It was squeaky, and she cursed herself for not having better composure. Ardyn spun the dial as white noise cut through the song. He eventually settled on a station playing a pretty famous band.

  
“I forgot how you kids like to listen to such racket.”

  
_You kids?_

  
_Give me a break_ , [Name] thought.

  
“I-It’s fine… the way before,” [Name] mumbled.

  
Ardyn spared her a lazy glance. “Hm?”

  
“The other song…”

  
“Don’t force yourself more than you already have, dear. I wouldn’t want to have the prince hold me accountable for your suffering,” Ardyn drawled.

  
His comment threw her off, and [Name] shot Ardyn a worried gaze. What did he mean by that? He wouldn’t be planning to harm her in the car, would he?

  
[Name] immediately reached for the dial turning it back to the previous station. She tried, at least, to locate it, but she had only managed to give the dial two twists. Ardyn clamped a firm hand onto her wrist halting her movements. Static streamed through the speakers as they continued to drive down the open road.

  
“Ah, ah. You musn’t touch what isn’t yours,” Ardyn warned.

  
[Name]’s breath hitched. She was much too stunned to pull away at that moment. Surely, Noctis and the others had to be watching from the Regalia what was going on. Noctis would certainly come to her rescue right this instant. A quick peek at the side mirror told [Name] that the Regalia was several miles behind them. Her jaw dropped. Curse the prince’s inability to drive!!

  
[Name] swiftly snatched her wrist out of Ardyn’s grasp. She crossed her arms staring heatedly at the wilderness around them. Ardyn could only smile amused by [Name] sudden mood swing. She truly was an entertaining thing. He set the dial back in its place as another cheesy romance song played. [Name] could’ve sworn her stomach was beginning to churn. She would hurl with no remorse for the clean upholstery of Ardyn’s old car. It was old just like him. Old, red, and smelly.

  
[Name] propped her elbow on the door as she rested her head on the palm of her hand. She could feel the onset of a headache. She had a long ways to go before reaching the Archean, [Name] supposed. Part of her didn’t really want to spend it giving Ardyn the cold shoulder throughout the trip. [Name] was used to the boisterous banter between herself and the boys. They laughed, they argued, and laughed some more afterwards. She needed someone to speak to, and unfortunately she was graced by Ardyn’s presence only. However long the ride may be, she decided idle chitchat wouldn’t be harmful.

  
“Hey…”

  
God, her voice was still coming out small and strained. Must she make her discomfort so obvious?

  
Ardyn, however, paid no mind. “Yes?”

  
“Just who are you exactly?”

  
Ardyn smiled. “Right now, your cab driver.”

  
[Name] scowled. “I meant, what do you do? Where do you come from?”

  
“That is of no importance. I am simply here to offer my help to you and your traveling companions.”

  
“I can’t fathom why a stranger like you would go out of their way to help us,” [Name] mumbled.

  
“Because that is what people do. They help one another,” Ardyn said.

  
“Not without an ulterior motive,” [Name] shot.

  
Ardyn shrugged. “What motives could I have?”

  
He stumped her there. She shot him a glance taking in his appearance once more. What could a gaudy dressed man with shaggy hair want with them? Ardyn had been quite the puzzling figure since they had first met him in Galadin Quay. She was no closer to understanding him now as she did back then. He was quite the elusive man.

  
[Name] felt a sudden ache in her stomach, and it audibly growled much to her embarrassment. She twisted in her seat slapping a hand to her stomach in a feeble attempt to quiet it. Her cheeks heated with shame as she kept her eyes out on the road. She couldn’t face him. If he wasn’t already laughing at her, he would the moment she’d lock eyes with Ardyn. [Name] cursed herself for having such a light breakfast in the morning.  
She was taken aback when Ardyn’s fingerless gloved hand came into view. A small piece of candy wrapped in yellow cellophane rested in his palm. The flavor was immediately recognizable to [Name].

  
_Ugh. Butterscotch._

  
She shook her head. He did not pressure her into accepting it. Still, Ardyn placed the small piece of candy on the dashboard within her reach.

  
“Should you choose to change your mind,” he drawled.

  
[Name] could only nod.

  
“There is more in the back.”

  
_The back?_

  
[Name] dreaded to think what that implied. Her eyes darted to the backseats seeing the same red leather upholstery of the seats, and the red carpet below. From her perspective, it looked immaculate and devoid of anything that shouldn’t be there. Certainly, Ardyn wasn’t suggesting she dig for candy in between the seats.

  
“Would you look at that,” Ardyn chimed.

  
[Name] glanced over in his direction. She followed his gaze seeing nothing but the wilderness around them. That said, they were beginning to enter a heavily wooded area. [Name] furrowed her eyebrows wondering where exactly they were going. The Disk of Cauthess was towards their west, and not the other way around.

  
“Oh, and that too,” Ardyn continued.

  
But, [Name] felt no desire to engage in whatever silly game Ardyn was trying to get her to play. She was starting to panic. She shot a glance into the mirror once more seeing Noctis not too far behind. The prince had managed to catch up since the last time she checked. She prayed Ignis was giving him careful instructions while driving. Just like that, the Regalia’s headlights came on. [Name] looked up at the sky seeing hues or orange and pink taint the once blue sky.

  
“It’s getting dark,” [Name] mindlessly uttered.

  
“It certainly is. I suppose we can find a place to rest in the meantime,” Ardyn replied.

  
The guys certainly wouldn’t go for it. They didn’t trust him, and neither did she. Still, [Name] kind of wished she could get out of Ardyn’s car already. She missed being surrounded by her friends, but more importantly being within their safety.

  
“Well, I had hoped we could keep playing, but I can’t see anymore,” Ardyn said.

  
[Name] looked over at him. “We were playing?” She queried.

  
“Of course. Look at that flower over there.”

  
Whatever flower she was meant to look at blurred past her as the car kept moving. Why? Why were they suddenly…

  
[Name] shook her head. It didn’t matter anymore. Ardyn was definitely weird, and she definitely wanted to get off this car.

  
By the time Ardyn pulled into a rest stop, the sky was gradually becoming darker. [Name] all but jumped out of his car taking a few steps away from it. It had been the most arduous experience, and she simply wished to forget about it all. Ardyn could keep all of her money for all she cared. She wished to be reunited with her friends, and she felt sweet relief when Noctis pulled in right behind them.

  
Prompto was the first to step out of the Regalia, and [Name] quickly ran up to him throwing her arms around the blond’s neck.

  
“Woah, [Name],” Prompto began, a bit flabbergasted. “Are you okay?”

  
“Did he do anything to you?” [Name] heard Gladio ask.

  
She pulled away from Prompto shaking her head as she did so. “No.”

  
“It was foolish of you to have agreed to ride with that guy,” Gladio chastised her.

  
“Yeah. I didn’t think you were that crazy to get into a stranger’s car,” Prompto said.

  
“I just—”

  
“I can take care of myself just fine, [Name],” Noctis interjected. She flinched. He came to her side cupping her cheek as he gazed at her in concern. “Are you okay?”

  
[Name] nodded.

  
“All’s well that ends well,” Ignis said.

  
“Come now. I’m not a brute. I assure you I would never let any harm come to your friend,” Ardyn assured.

  
Noctis moved [Name] behind him shielding her from Ardyn’s view. Even if she promised she was fine, he could tell she was bothered. Noctis felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. [Name] was holding him back.

  
“We had such a jolly old time listening to music and taking in the sights, didn’t we, [Name]?”

  
She went stiff upon hearing her name tumble from his lips. Such a deep, gravely voice made her flutter. [Name] hid further behind Noctis feeling a slight blush coming on. It wasn’t as jolly as Ardyn implied, however, it wasn’t far from the truth either.

  
“Why don’t we all calm down, guys? I’m perfectly fine, and we’re already here,” [Name] said.

  
“Yes. What say we call it a day here?” Ardyn suggested.

  
“‘What say’ we continue on to Cauthess?” Gladio challenged.

  
“The Archaean is not going anywhere,” Ardyn replied.

  
“Neither are we under your stewardship,” Ignis added.

  
“So, we make camp… _with Ardyn_ ,” Prompto surmised.

  
Noctis was quick to refute. “Hell no.”

  
Gladio grumbled. “Might as well get the tent up.”

  
“Oh, I’m afraid I’ve never really been one for the outdoors,” Ardyn calmly rebutted. “I shall foot the bill, so let us stay at that caravan over yonder.”

  
There was no arguing at the sound of a free night’s stay in a small and cramped caravan even if Ardyn was paying. Everyone went about their way pulling out camping equipment and luggage. As [Name] moved over to the Regalia to fetch her belongings, she felt something press into one of her hands. She looked up finding no one around her. The guys were all huddled together picking out what they would need to bring into the caravan aside from clothes, and going over recipes with Ignis.

  
[Name] looked down at her hand finding the butterscotch candy Ardyn had initially tried to give her. She searched for him only to see him emerge from the caravan as if nothing was amiss. Of course, [Name] believed that until Ardyn looked up and shot her a small smirk that dared to prove otherwise. She looked away gulping as she clutched onto the insignificant piece of candy.

  
_What the hell?_

  
[Name] quietly stumbled out of the caravan in the middle of the night. She struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep in. There wasn’t much space in such tight quarters, but even moreso that they were camping with Ardyn. The sounds of Gladio’s loud snoring, Prompto breathing into her ear, and Noctis’s arm on her face made [Name] get up from her spot.

  
“Where are you going?” Ignis asked softly.

  
“Toilet,” [Name] whispered.

  
“Hurry back,” Noctis mumbled, readjusting himself on the floor.

  
When [Name] began to walk towards the Regalia, a low, velvet voice spoke out to her suddenly.

  
“Going somewhere?”

  
She shuddered mostly out of fear. [Name] slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out loud. She whirled around finding Ardyn leaning against the caravan.

  
“What? What are you doing out here?”

  
“I should be asking you that. Don’t you know it’s dangerous after dark?” He inquired with a tilt of his head.

  
“I forgot something in the car,” [Name] hissed.

  
She promptly turned around marching for the Regalia. She had lazily put on her boots leaving the straps and strings loose making it a bit uncomfortable trekking across the parking lot. However, she soon heard footsteps behind her following her all the way to the car.

  
[Name] shot Ardyn an annoyed expression. “Can I help you?”

  
“I can’t leave a lady by herself at this time of hour,” Ardyn replied.

  
“I could have sworn you were still sleeping earlier,” [Name] muttered as she opened the Regalia.

  
Ardyn chuckled. “I can’t really sleep in there with all that noise.”

  
She couldn’t fault him there. Even [Name] was struggling mostly because they had to sleep on the floor. She had her own tent to sleep in when they camped, so sharing an uncomfortable floor with the quartet inside was tough.

  
“So, what brings you out here? I can’t imagine it’s because you forgot something.”

  
[Name] emerged from the car. “I can’t sleep either, so I thought I’d stay here instead.”

  
“Now, that wouldn’t be wise, [Name]. Your friends would certainly worry, and I…”

  
She quirked an eyebrow. “You?”

  
“As I said before, I don’t want to be held accountable for you,” Ardyn replied.

  
[Name] pursed her lips. “Hmmm…” she glanced around taking in the visible sights of the outpost. “I spy with my little eye…”

  
Ardyn arched his eyebrows. That again? He had teased her earlier, but now he wondered what [Name] was aiming at.

  
She suddenly stopped, and sniffed the air. “Oh, wow, that smells so good! What is it?”

  
“Would you care to join me?” Ardyn asked. “I will treat you to anything you’d like.”

  
“I really shouldn’t,” [Name] truthfully answered.

  
“Not even for a late night snack?”

  
[Name] hadn’t realized how close Ardyn had gotten. She gulped. Deep down, something told her to turn back to the caravan, and get back to the guys. She should have said no. She really should have. She wanted to strangle herself later when the truth came to light. However, for now, [Name] silenced all reason, and took hold of the gloved cland hand Ardyn held out to her. It wasn’t so much the food that she wished to try. It was late, it was dark, and she didn’t wish to return to the caravan laying on her back wide awake. If a strange man like Ardyn was willing to keep her company right now, [Name] would indulge him on his invite. She was dressed in shabby pajamas and her boots, but he paid no mind to her attire.

  
When [Name] returned to the caravan, Ignis stirred once more from his slumber upon hearing the door open. His gaze was bleary, but he could make out [Name]’s frame in the dim lighting.

  
“Where have you been?”

  
“I got hungry.”

  
“It’s dark out there,” he warned. “You could have been attacked.”

  
[Name] shook her head. “It’s okay. I wasn’t alone.”

  
Ignis was about to question her, but he heard something clink against her teeth. He felt [Name] lay right next to him, and he could clearly hear her sucking on something. It finally dawned on him.

  
 _She’s eating candy at this hour?_ Ignis pondered.

  
It tasted bland against her taste buds, but [Name] finally popped that butterscotch in her mouth.


	2. Front Seat View

[Name] pursed her lips upon seeing the gaudy burgundy colored car parked beneath the shade of the tall trees in Vesperpool. Even without looking at the license plate, she knew it belonged to him. The boys had suspected that their entrance into the area was due to his influence, and how right they had been. She huffed, swatting a way a noisy fly buzzing near her face, and trudged on with her friends towards their next location.

  
He stood near the archway of some ruins waiting for their arrival patiently. Ardyn greeted the quartet with a smile that made [Name]’s skin crawl. She briefly recalled their last encounter back at the Disk of Cauthess, and the short time she spent privately with him. Ardyn had treated her to some food, and kept her company while she ate savoring every morsel. He did not let her wander far as she strode along the property of the petrol station. She was under his guidance for that short moment, but even then… [Name] swallowed recalling the bland taste of the candy that still savored sweet in her mouth.

  
“Gentlemen and my fair lady,” Ardyn greeted, staring at [Name] as he addressed her. She hunched back, trying to shield herself behind Noctis. “What a pleasant surprise.”

  
Prompto scowled. “Ugh! Told you he’d be waiting.”

  
“With my Imperial friends, no less!” he added.

  
“Splendid,” Ignis quipped.

  
“But, fear not—I’ll put in a good word,” Ardyn assured. He turned around, and took the lead as he stepped into the shallow water on the ground. “Well, come along then. Don’t stray too far, lest you get left behind. And surely you’d rather avoid unnecessary scuffles, seeing as you’re now a trio.”

  
The group momentarily froze at Ardyn’s jab. He glanced over his shoulder at them, and his smirk did not go unnoticed. [Name] not only bristled at the mention of Gladio’s absence, but at the fact that Ardyn did not even factor her into the group in her presence. Sure, she wasn’t as muscular and strong as Gladiolus, but she was equally capable in her own right. At least, she liked to think so.

  
[Name] sighed. “Isn’t there another way around? Preferably a route that doesn’t involve water.”

  
“I’m afraid not unless you wish to spend time with the monsters out there,” Ardyn replied. He turned to her, taking a step close as he leaned in. “I could carry you if you’d like.”

  
[Name] could have just about died in that moment seeing Ardyn’s lips curve into a playful grin. She croaked a whimper, too stunned to reply or move. Ignis latched onto her wrist, and pulled [Name] to his side. Unfortunately for her, she had gone stumbling into the water, and it had immediately soaked into her hiking boots. Her socks felt soggy against her skin, and [Name] instantly cringed.

  
“She’ll be fine on her own,” Ignis curtly replied.

  
Ardyn merely shrugged, and resumed the lead. With no other choice, they followed him treading through the shallow water. [Name] could feel the soles stick to the swampy ground, and she found herself yanking her boots out every now and then.

  
“I told you should’ve worn something else,” Prompto chimed.

  
“Shut it,” [Name] muttered.

  
 _It’s not like my shoes were already ruined_ , she thought sorely.

  
It was a short trek to the entrance of the ruins up ahead of them. The place was closely guarded by Magitek Troops keeping an eye out for intruders. That said, Ardyn did assure safe passage, and that’s exactly what he had done when he deemed it safe to approach. They were there under the guise of special training, taught by none other than Aranea Highwind. [Name] could almost laugh at the absurdity of the special training, but they had to get their hands on the Mythril Ore one way or another. What [Name] did not expect was to be singled out right away.

  
“Look, I know you’re here with them, but it’s best if you stay out here,” Aranea said.

  
“Why?” [Name] asked.

  
“We don’t know what could be lurking inside. Honestly, I’m not in the mood to play babysitter with you.”

  
“Hey, I can handle myself just fine!” [Name] argued.

  
“I mean this in the most nicest way possible,” she pressed.

  
“The Commodore does have a point,” Ignis interjected. “We’ve always kept you safe, [Name]. But, without Gladio, we’re down one person to keep watch over you.”

  
[Name] huffed. “What about you guys? It’s just as equally dangerous for you all!”

  
“I’m not comfortable leaving you out here, [Name],” Noctis said. “However—“

  
“If it’s about watching her, leave it to me,” Ardyn suggested.

  
[Name] flinched. She glanced over her shoulder as the Chancellor approached her from behind. He placed a hand on her shoulder drawing her slightly closer to him. [Name] found the courage to shimmy away from his touch, and took a couple of cautionary steps back.

  
“Um, that’s o-okay. I can t-totally watch after my-myself,” she stammered.

  
“Look, if anything happens to you, I’m not stopping to help you,” Aranea warned.

  
“You should listen to Commodore Highwind, dearest [Name]. I may not look like much, but I can keep you company while your friends are off training inside,” Ardyn said.

  
[Name] shot Noctis a pleading expression. “Please, Noct, reconsider.”

  
The Prince rubbed the back of his head looking clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “Just…”

  
 _Oh, please, for the love of Six, say no_ , [Name] cried.

  
“Just…” Noctis repeated, turning his back to her. “Stay put, [Name]. I promise I won’t take long.”

  
Her jaw dropped. “Noctis!”

  
“Now that that’s settled, let’s get a move on, recruits,” Aranea said, leading the trio into the ruins.

  
[Name] could still feel the blow of devastation as the boys disappeared beyond the wall. [Name] leaned against the mossy blocks of old stone trying to get a grip on her bearings. There were only a couple of Aranea’s men to keep watch, but when her eyes landed on Ardyn, he gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine.

  
 _Oh dear god, no_ , she thought.

  
“Alone again,” Ardyn began, approaching her once more. “I, too, think it’s for the best that you remain here. These ruins aren’t safe. Neither is the night.”

  
He had warned her back then too about wandering in the darkness of the night. [Name] thought it was just foolish talk coming from Ardyn. She was no stranger to the daemons that popped up from the ground, but it wasn’t like she planned on running off blindly into the night, either. She took a deep breath to calm her ire. That foolish prince! She’d make Noct pay dearly once he emerged from these ruins.

  
“Listen, you. I’ve no desire to play with you again.”

  
“Play? I had no idea we did that last time.”

  
[Name] bristled. “Oh, you—“

  
She had taken a step forward, feeling the water squelch inside her boot. [Name] hissed in frustration, and turned to a crate propped up against the wall. She heaved herself up, and began to undo the strings keeping her boots in place. [Name] slipped it off tilting it downwards as water came spilling out.

  
“Now, that is a shame,” Ardyn commented, observing her as he leaned against a tree.

  
“Why couldn’t you guys mine for Mythril somewhere else?” [Name] asked.

  
“I can’t say for sure. It just happens to be here.”

  
“I wasn’t expecting for you to answer.”

  
Ardyn smiled. “You asked.”

  
[Name] slipped her sock off, squeezing the excess water from it. “Of course.”

  
He remained silent, and [Name] was partly thankful. She prayed the boys would emerge soon. What were the chances that they would quickly gather the Mythril they needed, and come out right then and there? If those ruins were truly inhabited with daemons or some other kind of creatures, [Name] knew it was quite a slim chance. She moved onto her other boot repeating the same process. They were caked in mud, and she lamented that they were effectively ruined. It had been quite a snag when she had seen them in the window of a store back in Insomnia. Her heart ached for her home, and she wondered again what had become of her dwelling.

  
“I’m certain it’s not comfortable sitting on top of that crate,” Ardyn suddenly spoke.

  
“What makes you say that?” [Name] inquired with an arch of her eyebrow.

  
“Come. You can rest in my automobile.”

  
[Name] shot him a deadpan glance. “I don’t think so.”

  
He chuckled. “Did you not enjoy the ride the last time?”

  
“Oh please! I’m not getting in that thing with you again.”

  
“I promise not to drive off. Besides, it’s better than staying out here,” Ardyn pressed.

  
“If you do, I will make you crash that dear old thing you like so much,” [Name] warned.

  
Ardyn threw his hands up in defeat. “You have my word.”

  
[Name] turned to her soggy socks dreading to put them on again. She planned to just sit while they dried off along with her boots. Before she knew it, Ardyn was in front of her taking her completely by surprise. [Name] couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as she pressed a hand to her beating heart. Ardyn turned around, and glanced back at her.

  
“Shall we?”

  
Her mouth fell ajar. “On you?”

  
“Would you prefer to wade through the water again?”

  
“You’re ridiculous. I rather—“ She meant to jump off the crate. She preferred to walk on her own. She didn’t need anyone much less him to carry her. However, his hand was on hers stopping her from moving.

  
Ardyn guided her hand to his shoulder. “I would prefer if you didn’t track in dirt. I’ll carry you.”

  
[Name] gulped. This man was certainly unbelievable. However, she found herself going along with his wishes as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Ardyn bent down further to allow her to climb onto his back. [Name] gasped softly feeling his hands rest underneath her legs as he hoisted her up with him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

  
“Is a Chancellor supposed to be doing this?” [Name] honestly questioned.

  
Ardyn chuckled again. “You needn’t worry about that, dear.”

  
“Somehow that’s not reassuring,” she muttered beneath her breath.

  
“I can ascertain that no one will mind. Relax until your friends return.”

  
[Name] sighed. “I still can’t quite figure you out,” she admitted.

  
“What’s there to figure out?” he queried.

  
“You’re the enemy, and yet you’re here again helping us out. No one helps out without expecting something in return,” [Name] said.

  
“That may be, but your friends are in dire need of the Mythril Ore, right?” [Name] nodded. “Why not give them a helping hand? His Majesty must travel to Altissia. Isn’t that why you’re all on this trip? To see his wedding with Lady Lunafreya?”

  
“Will you be there?” [Name] asked.

  
Ardyn smiled, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. “Who knows.”

  
“I admit, I’ve never been to a wedding before. I never thought about…all those things…”

  
“I believe by now one of those four saps would have started courting you,” Ardyn commented.

  
[Name] laughed. “Oh no! It’s nothing like that with them. We’re just really good friends, unfortunately.” She shifted in her seat to her left just a bit to face him, propping her elbow against the headrest as she placed her hand against her head. “What about you? Is there someone in your life?”

  
“No,” Ardyn answered matter-of-factly.

  
[Name] sat up straight. “What?”

  
“It’s true.”

  
She couldn’t help but chuckle. “You? At your age?”

  
“What about it?”

  
“O-Oh, no, nothing,” she murmured, resting back against the seat. “I just figured you’d be married.”

  
“I’m still at my prime, you know,” Ardyn stated, with a smile.

  
[Name] grinned. “I’m sure. Is there anyone you have in mind?”

  
“Not particularly,” he replied. “Why? You interested? I didn’t think you’d be into older men like myself, dear [Name].”

  
Her eyes widened with shock, and she immediately glanced away. The heat returned to her cheeks, and she could feel it quickly spreading to the tips of her ears.

  
“As if!” [Name] cried out. “I was… Oh, nevermind!”

  
Ardyn chuckled. “I don’t blame you, though. I do age gracefully for my age,” he boasted.

  
She bit back a laugh. “Yeah, right.”

  
“Oh, you don’t believe so?”

  
“With that hair? No way,” [Name] spat.

  
“Well, so you know, my fashion sense is… What do you kids call it now? ‘On point’?”

  
[Name] couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Seriously? That dreary, gaudy look?”

  
“You’re fairing no better, my dear. Dirty and barefooted.”

  
“Hey, I have a reason for looking like this,” she defended.

  
“Of course. I didn’t realize playing in the mud was riveting,” Ardyn shot back. He shook his head. “Romance has obviously changed nowadays. Kids don’t go out and serenade the ladies anymore. It’s all on your screens.”

  
“It’s the fastest way to communicate. Care to try, Chancellor?” [Name] asked, as she pulled out her phone.

  
He waved her off. “I’m afraid I don’t have a cellular device on me,” he admitted.

  
“Don’t you worry about a thing, then. I will take care of you,” [Name] promised, shooting him a small smirk as her fingers typed away on the screen.

  
He was a bit perplexed by her words, and had a mind to question her further. However, [Name] soon shifted in her seat again, her face obscured by her phone. He shot her a questioning glance, but [Name] merely ignored him as she went to work. They sat in silence for a moment surrounded by the tune of critters and other creatures out there. [Name] prepped her camera and with a grin focused on Ardyn’s face.

  
“Alrighty. Say cheese!”

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“Getting you out on the market, Chancellor Izunia.”

  
“I beg your pardon?”

  
“Look!”

  
[Name] turned her phone around so he could view what she had done. He took her phone in her hands reading the name of the website she had gone: LucianCupid. Ardyn scrolled down seeing his picture which she had just recently taken along with personal information which she provided on a whim. All she managed to type in correctly was his given name, but she had gone ahead and typed in his age of forty-three, given a meager description of his likes and dislikes, along with his taste in old-fashioned music. She had selected “Government” as his job description, but did not elaborate on the details of it. [Name] went on to write that he was seeking a woman in his life to accompany him through the rest of his life as he sought to settle down with a family of four in the near future.

  
“This is supposed to help me get ‘back on the market’?” He queried as he looked up at her.

  
“Give it some time. I just made that, and it’ll take a while for anyone to view it. You may just be lucky and find your perfect match,” [Name] joked.

  
“I find it hard to believe that such a silly thing will help in doing so,” Ardyn said.

  
“Well, if you have your doubts, you can always check.”

  
“How so?”

  
“There’s a feature that lets you see how compatible you are with someone else. If you really wish to know if someone is worth considering, then you go here,” [Name] said, as she leaned over to show him on the screen.

  
His eyes briefly flicked over to her studying her profile so close to him. Ardyn tuned [Name]’s voice out, and merely focused on her as she went on explaining the website’s features to him. She did not stay put long as she settled back into the seat.

  
“And, there you have it,” [Name] said. “Care to try it out?”

  
“This isn’t romantic at all.”

  
“Times change, Chancellor. This is what us ‘kids’ are into now.”

  
“What a waste of a romantic opportunity. How can you get to know someone through a screen?”

  
[Name] leaned into the seat, lowering the seat back a bit, and stretched her arms above her before folding them behind her head as she groaned. “Well, tell me what you get,” she mumbled, sounding sleepy suddenly.

  
She closed her eyes, and Ardyn watched as her chest heaved up and down. He didn’t doubt she would drift off so easily in his car if she went through the trouble of getting comfortable. He turned back to the screen on her phone, and typed her name. She didn’t come up right away, and Ardyn had to search among the women that had appeared. He wondered if she didn’t partake in such a thing as online dating, but he was surprised when her picture appeared on the second page. She grinned in her photograph, and he could automatically make out the arm of the blond companion she had, Prompto, around her neck.

  
Ardyn clicked on her profile and pulled it up on the screen. All of her information was presented in clear detail, although he questioned some of her interests. Perhaps it was another made up profile she had done with the prince and his friends. Given the absurdity of the situation, Ardyn clicked on the type compatibility just to assure that the whole thing was meaningless. The site loaded his picture along with hers with a heart in the middle of the two with the words ‘START’ on it. [Name] had told him to click on the heart to get the compatibility started, and so he did. He watched as the heart began to color itself red and a percentage count off. When it finished, the entire heart had been colored red with a 100% displayed in the middle of the heart.

  
"What do you know? Maybe we do have some chemistry,” he murmured.

  
[Name] jolted in her seat. “Hm?”

  
Ardyn glanced down at her, and offered her a smile. He shook his head, and cleared her phone from the website before handing it back to her.

  
“Did you find anyone interesting?” She asked, pocketing her phone.

  
“I did, but I’m unsure if she’ll respond.”

  
[Name] grinned. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and find out.”

  
“I suppose so. Go back to bed, dear [Name]. I will awake you when your friends return,” Ardyn said.

  
“Don’t try anything funny,” she warned, turning her back to him.

  
 _I wouldn’t dare dream it. At least, not for now_ , he thought, glancing up at the dark, starry sky.

  
Perhaps her little shenanigan brought some form of merit for Ardyn. He had to admit, [Name] was certainly intriguing. He preferred her here in person than to study her through a screen, however. She shone brightly before him better than that she could in such a cropped photograph. Ardyn proceeded to remove his coat pulling the long article out from beneath him. He draped the coat over [Name]’s sleeping form to keep her warm. He was thankful his car wasn’t a noisy thing, and started the engine as he settled into his seat. [Name] shifted slightly coming to rest on her back. Ardyn shifted into drive, and began guiding the car out of the marshlands of Vesperpool. He knew she would be upset with him, but he was willing to endure her ire.

  
 _I would rather show you, [Name], just who I am_ , Ardyn thought, as his lips curved into a smile.

  
He began to hum a little tune, popular among the ages, and related to the feather creatures known as Chocobos, as he took the dirt road back onto the highway.


	3. Under the Hood

[Name] flinched as she felt something rumble beneath her. She opened her sleepy eyes to find herself staring at the rumpled sleeve of the man next to her. Her gaze shifted upwards catching sight of a red scarf with gold designs etched into the fabric, the unruly burgundy colored hair flouncing around, and the profile of said man as he pulled a set of keys from the ignition at the base of the steering wheel. [Name] jumped in her seat, heart beating wildly against her chest, staring at the man in fear. She barely felt the heavy coat that had been draped over her fall to her lap as she glanced all around her in fright.

“Where…” her voice was but a whisper. “Where are we?”

The man beside her hummed. “Good morning, my dear. Sleep well?”

“Noctis!” [Name] screamed, shifting in her seat causing the coat to slip down to her feet. “Oh my god! What the hell happened!?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

[Name] rounded on Ardyn. “I thought I told you not to go anywhere!”

“About that,” he began, turning in his seat to face her. “I have matters of my own to tend to. Time is of the essence.”

“So, why didn’t you wake me up? Why did you bring me with you?” she asked persistently.

“I couldn’t leave a lady all by her lonesome in that chilly, bug infested swamp with who-knows-what out there. There was just no telling when those friends of yours would return, if they returned at all,” Ardyn replied.

“No. No, that can’t be,” [Name] uttered, her breathing accelerating.

Ardyn watched her with a calm demeanor as she reached into the pocket of her jean shorts to fish out her cellphone. [Name] pressed on the power button to bring her screen to light, but discovered it to be unresponsive. She tried repeatedly to no avail, and realized her phone was dead.

“No! No! No!” she cried out. [Name] threw her phone on the floor of the car letting out a frustrated scream. “This can’t be happening!”

“Calm down, my darling—“

She looked over at him. “Calm down? You expect me to be calm!?”

“It would be a start,” Ardyn answered.

[Name] got on her knees as her hands shot out gripping the lapel of his green vest. She gave a forceful pull as she loomed over the Chancellor. He wanted to laugh witnessing her ire so close, but he kept a blank stare as she glared into his eyes.

“You take me back this instant!” she demanded.

Ardyn placed his hands over her wrists, but not yet tugging her grip away. “There is no guarantee your friends will be there waiting for your return,” he explained.

She shoved him back against the driver’s side door. [Name] leaned away from him, her breathing coming out in ragged breaths, as she gazed at him with an unbelievable expression. Had he planned to take her away all along, or had it simply been a spur of the moment? Her face twisted in a pained look as she closed her eyes facing downwards. Part of her wanted to cry, but she told herself that this situation was very much her fault. How could she have let her guard down so easily.

 _I am such a fool_ , [Name] told herself.

[Name] suddenly felt the touch of warm fingers beneath her chin. Her eyes snapped open just as Ardyn was lifting her gaze towards him. Her breath hitched as she found herself staring into such a warm, sympathetic look coming from him. She was stunned watching as his lips curved into a small smile.

“Now, now, my dear. Don’t be so upset. I would never bring any harm to my precious guest,” Ardyn said, his voice coming out in such a deep murmur.

[Name] blinked and promptly slapped his hand away from her. Her other hand was clamoring to open the car as she swiveled in her seat. The door popped open, and she stepped out of the car in such a hurry only to discover an uncomfortable feeling beneath her feet. [Name] looked down to see she was still barefoot. Memories from the previous night flooded her mind, and she recalled having left her soiled boots back near the entrance of the ruins of Steyliff Grove.

[Name] buried her face in her hands as a groan escaped her lips. She cursed herself as her stupidity made itself more apparent. She was stuck, with no phone, money, or any way to get back to the boys. Everything she had on her had been left in the Regalia as the group explored into the jungle of the Vesperpool. She took a deep breath accepting her predicament as it was. There was no point in arguing much less bemoaning her fate. Still, [Name] couldn’t help the trepidation creeping within her. How was she to get back at all?

It had been a miracle to have been invited to join Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto on their roadtrip. She couldn’t offer them much, but her presence had been most welcoming to the boys. They looked after her just as much as they did with her. Aranea’s words rang in her head, and she cursed herself once more. The Commodore had been right about her. [Name] was only a little girl to be looked after, and she had let the Chancellor of Niflheim take her away by lowering her guard so expertly.

[Name] heard Ardyn open the driver side door, but she paid no mind as she began to walk along the asphalt feeling the gravel dig into the soles of her feet. She bared the pain as she continued only to be quickly cut off by the Chancellor. [Name] made no attempt to evade him, but refused to meet his gaze at all now.

“I know you’re displeased right now, but I discovered something in that device of yours last night,” Ardyn began.

[Name] made no remark, and simply kept quiet. She had no desire to entertain him anymore, and all she wished for now was to sit down somewhere. Nevertheless, Ardyn continued.

“You are available, correct?” Her eyebrows furrowed, and [Name] finally glanced up at him with a puzzled expression. “I looked at your profile on that site, and checked our capability as you’ve instructed. As silly as the whole thing is, I am quite pleased to have seen that we are very much in fact compatible.”

“That’s what this is about?” [Name] queried.

“Well, since you went to the trouble of showing me your methods of courting, I’d thought I’d show you mine. Would you accept to go out with me, dearest [Name]?”

“You’re ridiculous,” she spat.

She pushed him aside with her hand as she went around him. However, his instantly gripped her own stopping her in her tracks. He smiled slyly as he allowed his fingers to thread with hers.

“Grant me a moment of your time, and I shall ensure you return safely to your friends. I am certain that they’re bound to Altissia at this very moment given that I left specific instructions with Commodore Highwind,” Ardyn said.

“I never expected that you’d stoop so low as to kidnap me just to ask me out on a date,” [Name] huffed.

“I am not kidnapping you. I merely keeping you company.”

“Company which I never asked for!” she shouted as she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

“You accepted it, nonetheless,” he pointed out.

“I was left with no choice! Besides, you imposed yourself on me!”

Ardyn shook his head. “I did no such thing. I will admit that I did disobey your wish. That is why _I_ wish to rectify that, my dear. In the time we have together, let us spend it getting to know one another.”

“You’re unbelievable,” [Name] murmured.

“I suggest you make your decision now. Night is about to fall and it won’t take long for the daemons to appear. I can leave you here unprotected seeing as the Prince and his three musketeers aren’t here to watch over you,” Ardyn said, shooting her a smirk.

His snub at her friends did not go unnoticed by her, yet [Name] made no comment about it. She crossed her arms as she squared her shoulders staring down Ardyn despite their height defference.

“I can protect myself,” she stated.

“Says the one who could barely cross the waters.”

She rolled her eyes. “That wasn’t my fault!”

“My dear, my offer still stands. What do you say?”

[Name] hissed. What choice did she have? If Ardyn spoke the truth, Noctis and the others would be making their way to Altissia. As much as she hated admitting that everything the Chancellor spoke was the truth, [Name] knew that going back to Vesperpool would be a waste of time. There wasn’t any way of getting there safe and sound, anyways. Ardyn admitted to not having much authority given his position in the Empire, but she wondered just how much of his influence she could use to her advantage if she accepted his proposal.

She relaxed dropping her arms at her sides. “Alright, Chancellor Izunia. I accept to go out with you. Just one date in Altissia, and you will return me to my friends as soon as it is over.”

“It is all I ask for, my love,” Ardyn replied.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips placing a small kiss on her skin. [Name] flinched and withdrew her hand away from his. It’d be a daring risk to take, but she had no other choice to make. If she had to fight back, she would, but [Name] was determined to make her way back to the boys no matter what.

The trip had been taken in solitude. Well, she really couldn’t count the couple of immobile Magitek Troops that had accompanied her inside the airship as anything human. So, she felt alone pressed up against a corner of the ship until her arrival to Altissia.

Altissia had stolen her breath away when [Name] first stepped off the airship. Ardyn had been there to greet her, but her eyes wandered over the canals and the cascading waterfalls surrounding the city. It had an old, quaint feel, but it was very much alive and illustrious in its own way just as Insomnia had been. She rubbed her arm feeling odd being so far away from home. [Name] never thought she would one day come as far as she did to Accordo. She never dreamt going past Insomnian gates and into the wild outskirts of Lucis. Yet, she now found herself here in Altissia where she expected to see the Prince marry Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae.

 _I must get to Noctis and the others_ , she thought, reminding herself of her objective.

[Name] turned to Ardyn who greeted her with a grin that sent a chill down her spine. Still, she stood tall, and walked towards the Chancellor as he offered his arm to her. [Name] begrudgingly accepted his invite, and linked her arm around his.

“Shall we, my dear?” he inquired.

[Name] simply nodded, and allowed Ardyn to lead her away from the airship. He had brought her to a lustrous hotel within the city. [Name] had felt as if her eyes were going to go cross from all the twists and turns the narrow roads offered. They had taken stairs, crossed bridges, and rode in gondolas through the canals, just to get to the famed hotel. [Name] expected to be situated in a small room, but Ardyn had ensured she had a suite to herself in the Leville. He had left her there to attend some supposed meetings, and [Name] hadn’t heard from him since then.

[Name] knew she could have escaped at any moment if she so wished. However, with no cell phone service, or any money on her personage, there wasn’t much she could do on her own. She had no way of knowing if the Prince and the other had made it safely to Altissia. So, she waited to hear from Ardyn or anyone around about any sightings regarding Noctis. The city still hoped to see their beloved Oracle and the Prince of Lucis tie the knot even if the rumors of his death were still rampant among the crowd.

[Name] heard a few knocks on her door. She made no effort to answer knowing the servitude would leave after a couple of attempts at communication. What [Name] did not expect to hear was the mechanical whirl of the lock going into motion, or that the door would open soon after the lock was disabled. She inhaled a shaky breath keeping her eyes trained on the people bellow walking up and down the busy street.

“What a surprise. I imagined you’d still be in bed,” Ardyn spoke.

She did not acknowledge him and heard the door close shut making her gut wrench at the thought of being alone with the Chancellor. She twiddled with her fingers feeling a knot form in her stomach. [Name] dreaded what came next.

“I do apologize for postponing our date, but I have finally set some time aside today.”

She gulped.

“I know I took you so suddenly from your friends, but rest assured I have everything you may need covered. I brought you something to change into. I’m certain you wouldn’t want to go out in those old, dirty garments of yours.”

[Name] finally turned around to shoot him a glare. She found him standing behind a loveseat, his hands resting on the intricate woodwork of the furniture. Her eyes immediately took note of the gift bag on the seat. [Name] walked over to it feeling the plush carpet give way beneath her feet. She shot Ardyn another glance as her hand snatched the bag up. [Name] reached inside feeling a silky textile beneath her fingertips. She pulled the garment out, and unfurled a sleeveless black lace dress.

“I also took the liberty of getting you these. The nice saleslady told me they would match this divine dress perfectly.”

Ardyn set another bag down on the seat, and [Name] took a quick peek inside finding a box tucked into the paper bag. At least the Chancellor had the decency to bring her shoes as well.

“Go on, now. I shall be waiting here for you, dearest [Name].”

“Just remember you have this one date, Chancellor. You promised to send me back to my friends after this,” [Name] reminded him.

“Of course! I haven’t forgotten at all, [Name]. You can trust that I am a man of my word,” Ardyn swore.

“I would hope so.”

[Name] turned to the bathroom taking the bags with her. She shut the door ensuring that the lock was put in place. The last thing she needed was for that creep to join her. [Name] shuddered at the idea, and promptly ran the water to shower. She was done in a matter of minutes, towel dried herself, and proceeded to change into her newly given dress. It fit against her frame, and she couldn’t fault Ardyn for having a good taste in choosing something so simple looking. However, when [Name] took the box out and lifted to lid to take out the shoes, she nearly froze sitting on the toilet.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ , she thought, feeling the blood drain from her face.

Ardyn heard the bathroom door open, and he rose to his feet from his seat to greet [Name] once more. As the bathroom door swung open, [Name] shakily made her way into the room. He did not miss how her legs wobbled with each step she attempted to make out of the bathroom. Her arms were stretched out awkwardly as her body bent slightly forward trying to keep her balance up.

“Oh my, did I make a miscalculation?” Ardyn wondered.

“Shut up!” [Name] cried out. “I… I’ve never…”

“I can see that. The saleslady assured me those heels would go with that dress. I see she wasn’t wrong, but—“

“Enough!” [Name] interjected. “There’s no way I can go out wearing this!”

“Worry not, [Name]. I do have a solution this dilemma,” Ardyn assured.

“I hope it’s a new pair of shoes,” she hissed.

“It’s something better than that.”

He walked over to her, and offered his arm to her to hold onto. [Name] nearly lost all balance at his insinuation. She caught herself against Ardyn, a hand gripping his arm while the other clinging to the scarf around his neck. She cautiously glanced up at him, and met his smile. He quickly took hold of her arm in his, and tugged her gently along.

The cobbled roads proved to be much more difficult to walk in than the plush carpet of the hotel room. [Name] faltered practically every step she took in those pumps, and if it weren’t for Ardyn keeping a tight hold on her, she would be falling on her ass every now and then. Then there was the uncomfortable ache in her feet as the new heels pinched at her feet with every step. Coupled with a few curious stares, [Name] felt embarrassed to be seen right at this moment.

“Do we really have to do this?” [Name] asked quietly, tripping over herself once more.

“We had a deal, my dear,” Ardyn reminded her. “Come. Let’s ride on a gondola for now.”

[Name] did not refute his offer. He carefully led her to one of the awaiting gondolas nearby, and helped her inside. [Name] quickly let herself fall onto a plush seat before the shaking of the boat threw her off. She felt a modicum of relief on her feet now that she was no longer struggling to stand. Ardyn took the seat across from her giving the ferryman the fee as he did so.

“Where to?”

“Is there any place you have in mind, [Name]?” Ardyn asked.

“Anywhere is fine,” she answered nonplussed.

“Then, may I suggest the latest attraction in the city?” the ferryman offered.

“Oh? What may that be?” Ardyn inquired.

“Lady Lunafreya’s dress is finally on display to the public. Practically everyone is flocking to go see it.”

[Name]’s eyes widened. _Maybe I’ll see them there_ , she thought thinking back to her friends. Her eyes locked with Ardyn’s own, and she gave a nod. “Let’s go see it.”

“Very well.”

The gondola took off, and soon they were streaming gently through the canals of Altissia. [Name] kept her eyes on the rippling water as she pulled the hem of her dress down. She could practically feel Ardyn’s gaze on her, and she wondered if he already suspected of her plans to run off once she met with her friends. Yet, they shared not one word between them as the ferryman continued to steer the gondola. [Name] looked up staring at the towering buildings and archways of bridges that they came across. Altissia was a precious and beautiful city, and yet…she felt lost.

“Is everything alright, [Name]?” Ardyn asked, pulling her out of her trance.

She looked down at the floor. “Yes.”

“I promise to make this worth your time. Whatever you desire, I shall get it for you.”

“You could start with getting me new shoes. I obviously can’t walk in heels, and these are really pinching my feet,” [Name] said, as she extended a foot out towards him.

Ardyn hummed. “I see. Allow me,” he murmured, as he took hold of her foot.

[Name] froze on the spot watching as Ardyn slipped the heel off her foot. She could note the angry red indents where the new heel dug into her skin. Yet, her focus was shattered when Ardyn began to massage her foot feeling how his fingers ran across her skin. He reached the sole of her foot, and a strangled cry escaped her lips as she jerked her foot out of his grasp. Ardyn chuckled.

“Are you ticklish, love?”

[Name] was much too embarrassed to answer. She could already feel her face aflame with shame, and all [Name] could do was look away. [Name] set her leg down, slipping the painful heel back onto her foot. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at her darkened reflection once more upon the water. The ride was short lived, however. They disembarked at their stop, and given instructions on how to get to the display of the dress. [Name] was already reaching for Ardyn’s arm to keep from falling, and allowed him to lead the way once more.

There were numerous banners and flyers hanging on the side of buildings and posts announcing the display of the dress at a location known as Vivienne Westwood. [Name] glanced all around her hoping to see any sign of her friends, but all she could see were the numerous people of Altissia chatting among themselves. She would occasionally hear gossips regarding Lunafreya or the Empire, but nothing concrete regarding her friends. [Name] felt her hopes shatter, and she could only silently pray again that they would arrive soon.

They eventually came to a stop midway across the bridge watching a large crowd gather in front of the display of Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress. There was no point in getting close as people raised their cameras and phones to take a picture of the famed dress. It was elegant almost like a princess ballgown with long floor length sleeves. [Name] had no doubt Lunafreya would have looked amazing and beautiful dressed in her wedding attire standing next to Noctis at the altar. Yet, her eyes scanned the crowd once more finding no trace of neither the Prince of her friends. She swallowed the lump in her throat trying to keep her emotions in check lest Ardyn suspected anything.

“It really brings out the festive mood,” Ardyn commented, breaking the silence between them.

[Name] glanced up at him. “What do you mean?”

“Wouldn’t you want to get married seeing such a marvelous dress?”

[Name] scoffed. “Get married to who? You?”

“I’d have no inconvenience to such a proposal,” Ardyn replied. “The church is only over yonder. In a swift instance, we shall be wed.”

“Chancellor Izunia, need I remind you that this is only a date? I don’t plan to take any extra steps with you.”

Ardyn laughed. “Of course, not. I haven’t forgotten one bit, dearest [Name]. I thought I’d indulge you in conversation. You seemed rather saddened before.”

“You’re…just seeing things,” [Name] mumbled.

“That may be. You wouldn’t happen to be looking for those friends of yours, correct?”

It was [Name]’s turn to laugh. “Don’t be silly!” she said, tightening her grip around his arm. [Name] rested her head against his shoulder keeping her eyes trained on the dress behind the display window. “I just can’t help but think about what it would be like, you know?”

“My proposal still stands,” Ardyn said.

She rolled her eyes. “As if I’d want to be called Mrs. Izunia for the rest of my life.”

He chuckled. “I find it quite fitting for you, my love. [Name] Izunia has a nice ring to it.”

 [Name] effectively removed herself from Ardyn taking a step away from him. “Quit it already,” she insisted.

“Or, would you prefer to be called a Lucis Caelum?” he continued, in such a deep low voice.

Her attention snapped towards his direction meeting that amber gaze of his. He was genuinely curious and openly challenging her to answer. [Name] took in a deep breath, and directed her gaze to the canal below as she propped her arms against the edge of the bridge.

“The Prince is only a friend. I could never—“

“Because he is to be wed to Lady Lunafreya?”

“No. Simply because I wished to keep it that way,” [Name] answered.

She turned away from Ardyn making her way across the bridge on wobbly feet. He was soon at her side offering her his arm to hold on to. [Name] accepted his gesture, and they walked away from the growing crowd leaving the attraction behind. They walked through the busy streets looking at all the city had to offer. However, [Name] couldn’t go on any longer, and requested they take a break to relieve the ache in her feet once more.

Ardyn led her to a table at a small café tucked into a corner of a small road. There were no customers around, but the patron was still operating his business. He brought the two a menu to look at, and left them in privacy to have a moment to themselves.

“Order whatever you’d like, my dear,” Ardyn told her.

“A lemonade is fine,” [Name] answered.

“Come now. I’m here to treat you, [Name].”

“Fine,” [Name] groaned. Her eyes scanned the small menu, and landed on a selection of parfaits. It had been a long while since she last indulged in one when she lived in Insomnia. “This parfait looks good.”

“Excellent. I’ll tell our server right away.”

[Name] arched an eyebrow. “What? Aren’t they supposed to come to us?”

Ardyn smiled at her. “We’re the only ones here. Why make them work more than they need to?”

[Name] merely shrugged, and turned her focus to her feet. She peeled her feet from the heels feeling the sweet relief that came now that they weren’t confined. She rolled her feet trying to get some form of circulation going in the meantime. However, her mind wandered back to the wedding dress on display. It pained her to see no sign of the boys there, and now she had no idea where they could be. Had everything gone well back in Steyliff Grove? Had they made it safely across the sea?

 _They’ll be here. Just wait a little longer_ , she told herself, trying to calm her fears down.

Ardyn returned and took his seat across from [Name]. “I hope I am not becoming a bore to you. I sincerely do wish for you to enjoy our time together, [Name].”

“Well, our positions aren’t exactly friendly. You are the enemy, after all,” [Name] said.

“And I’ve told you that I have no real power as Chancellor. It is merely a title given to me,” Ardyn explained.

“How is that so?”

“You simply need to know how to take advantage of the situation, and use it within your means to come out on top.”

“Sounds suspicious,” [Name] confessed.

Ardyn laughed. “I assure you I haven’t done anything reprehensible.”

[Name] shook her hands in front of her. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“You’re right. Politics are a chore. Tell me about yourself, [Name]. I’d like to get to know you instead.”

“Me?”

“What was your life like in Insomnia?” Ardyn asked, pressing the subject at hand.

“I… Well, I had… Well, I have two amazing parents. No siblings, unfortunately. My dad was a banker, and my mother was a housewife. They always gave me freedom to do what I wanted as long as I wasn’t getting into trouble. Before the fall, I was studying trying to get into university. But, Noctis suddenly sprung this roadtrip on me, and here we are.”

“You set your studies aside to follow the Prince?”

“How could I not? My best friend is getting married.”

Ardyn nodded. “I see. It sounds like you had a charming life.”

“Yeah…” [Name] mumbled. “I like to think my parents are okay. That they’re somewhere in Lucis safe.”

“I’m certain they are. They wouldn’t want their daughter to be worried sick looking for them,” Ardyn said.

She smiled. “Right.”

The patron brought them their order on a tray setting their drinks and parfait on the table. He excused himself once again, and [Name]’s hands immediately reached for the lemonade. She savored the taste of the drink noting a tart flavor on her tongue. [Name] withdrew the glass from her lips taking a look at the beverage in her hand. All she could make out was the bits of pulp swimming in the lemonade, but nothing more other than the floating ice cubes that accompanied the beverage.

“Is something the matter?” Ardyn inquired.

“No. I just didn’t expect it to be…tangy?” she answered.

“You can order something else if you’d like.”

[Name] shook her head. “No, this is fine. I’m sure the parfait will balance it out.”

Ardyn smiled. “Enjoy, my love.”

She ignored his term of endearment, but went about taking a spoonful of whipped cream from her parfait. The treat was refreshing in her mouth, and [Name] found herself enjoying it more each time she took a drink of the lemonade. The two tastes swirled in her mouth making her crave more of each treat. She soon forgot about the ache in her feet, or that she was sitting with the Imperial Chancellor partaking in their date together.

After a while, they left the café and strolled along the roads in Altissia. They came upon a grand staircase leading up to a towering metal structure. The roses that decorated the railings, and the archways over the stair stole [Name]’s breath away. Altissia was truly a beautiful, romantic city. It almost made her feel like she was truly at home.

As [Name] began to ascend the steps along with Ardyn, she miscalculated a step and ended up tripping over herself. Her vision spun for a mere moment before being pulled up. She never felt Ardyn snake an arm around her waist and draw her up as she fell. [Name] was completely stunned as Ardyn held her against him to steady her.

“Are you alright?”

Her lips parted as she stared at him in awe. [Name] seemed lost in his eyes, her hands trailing upwards towards his face. She suddenly had this intense desire growing in the pit of her stomach, and she debated on whether or not to act upon it.

“[Name]?” Ardyn called.

Her eyes focused on his lips, and she swallowed with anticipation. There had been a feeling of bubbly jubilation within her, but all of that was now gone. She wanted him all over her right then and there.

“That’s it!” a woman exclaimed.

[Name] glanced over her shoulder seeing a young lady frantically getting up from the ground. There were art supplies scattered all around her, and she quickly grabbed her sketchbook.

“Don’t move! Just as the two of you are—it’s perfect!”

“Oh, an artist,” Ardyn murmured amusingly.

“Please, I’ll be done quickly, but I must draw the two of you!” the artist pleaded.

“Draw away!” Ardyn beamed.

[Name] buried her face into Ardyn’s chest trying to ignore the whole scene. The last thing she wanted was for the Chancellor to let go of her. Whatever she was going on, she wanted that feeling to last. She strangely felt good suddenly being in his arms. [Name] craved his embrace more than anything at the moment. She tried to will her head to think for a moment, but nothing came to mind.

“There! I’m finished!” the artist announced.

“Let’s see—“

[Name] did not let Ardyn check the drawing, however. She pulled on his arm leading him away from the artist. Strangely enough, she was walking really well in the heels.

“[Name], don’t you want to see the drawing?”

“No.”

Her voice came out full of anguish. She felt flustered, as well. The craving was growing intense with each passing minute. [Name] knew that if she didn’t get it out of the way, she would go insane. She didn’t know what was happening to her right then and there. She just needed Ardyn to do something about it.

“[Name], what’s wrong?” Ardyn asked.

“I need you.”

What was she saying? Why was her voice strained? _By the gods, if Ardyn didn’t do something…_

“Pardon?”

“I need you.”

Her hand shot out gripping a handful of his coat and scarf. [Name] pulled Ardyn towards her with a forceful tug drawing him down to her level. Her lips found his as her hands cupped his stubbled jaw. The sweet relief she had been craving was beginning to subside. Unfortunately for her, Ardyn pulled away holding her up against the wall of a building.

“Please,” [Name] whispered, reaching out to him.

“Before we continue further, dearest [Name], there is one thing I need you to do for me,” Ardyn said.

“Anything. Just don’t stop…”

Ardyn released her, and reached inside his coat. He pulled out a folded paper, and handed it over to [Name]. “I need you to sign this for me.”

[Name] snatched the paper out of his hand. She turned her back to him, placing the document up against the wall as Ardyn handed her a pen to use. Just as she began to scribble her name, his hands were right back on her torso pulling her into his arms. Ardyn rested his chin against [Name]’s shoulder as she caved into his touch letting out a pleased moan. He placed a kiss on her shoulder as his breath ghosted on her skin.

“Your signature, my love,” he reminded her.

[Name] willed herself to finish signing whatever it was that Ardyn handed her. His lips pressed against her neck next making [Name] throw her head back. She was completely losing herself to this strange desire that was suddenly overwhelming her. It ignited like a spark within her and demanded to be pleased.

“This way, you’ll be all mine,” he murmured into her ear taking a tiny nip at her earlobe.

“Please,” [Name] whispered once more.

“There, there, my dear. It’ll be over soon.”

[Name] was going to look back at him, but a sharp pain exploded at the back of her head. Her vision suddenly went black, and she fell to the ground in a heap. Ardyn reached down taking back the paper and pen. He pocketed the items back in his coat, and adjusted his hat back on his head.

“I’ll make sure this gets to your beloved Prince in due time, dearest [Name]. For now, you have a reunion to look forward to.”

Ardyn grinned before he began to laugh as he turned his back to [Name _]. I shall return for you in due time, my love._


	4. Inside the Trunk

The daemonic growls of a Hobgoblin echoed in the dark night as it charged towards [Name]. She flung three small daggers towards it hoping to stall it for just a fraction of a second. It raised its arm, and swatted her daggers to the side. However, it was too focused on [Name] to notice another person running up to it. [Name] lunged towards her left just as Iris jumped up into the air, her sword drawn and ready to come crashing down on the Hobgoblin. Iris let out a battle cry as she sliced the daemon down its back. The Hobgoblin reeled, and quickly turned on its feet to confront Iris.

 

[Name] had already gotten to her feet. She withdrew her gun, and unloaded three shots into the daemon stopping it from going towards Iris. Black smoke burst from the Hobgoblin’s body, and it vanished from sight within a few seconds. [Name] slouched down—her finger still on the trigger of her gun.

 

“That was close,” Iris said.

 

[Name] grinned. “You were quicker. I’m no match for you, Iris.”

 

“You’ll get the hang of it one day, [Name],” Iris quipped.

 

[Name]’s smile vanished. “I’ve never wielded a weapon before,” she began, as she looked down at her gun. “Were it not for the Hunters teaching me…”

 

“We need all the help we can get. We still don’t know when Noctis will return.”

 

[Name] lowered her gun as she returned her attention to Iris. “It’s been four years, huh?”

 

“I can’t believe he’s gone.”

 

“I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault,” [Name] mumbled.

 

“Don’t say that!” Iris chastised. “It’s not yours or anyone’s fault. It’s…”

 

[Name] holstered her weapon, turning her back to Iris. “We should head back. I think that was the last of the daemons in this area.”

 

“For now. Who knows when we’ll be doing this again,” Iris said with a smile.

 

“It never ends,” [Name] added, as she too smiled.

 

“Let’s meet up in a few hours. I’ll hand in our report to the Hunters, so try to get some rest, [Name].”

 

“Same to you. Don’t stay up too long.”

 

As [Name] returned to Lestallum, she turned to look at the dark sky above. Her watch indicated that it was still daylight, but that had all gone away when the Starscourge took over. It was almost like a switch had been flicked off, and the sunlight that once graced the skies was cloaked in a black, impenetrable haze. It didn’t take long for the daemons to run amok, and soon the only remaining place to find any safety was Lestallum.

 

The city powered enough electricity and light to keep the daemons at bay. [Name] had found refuge there after returning from Altissia. Her return to Lucis had been devastating. She could still feel the gazes of her four companions staring at her with mortified shock upon finding her passed out in a dark corner of some alley. However, what had been delivered to them had been the catalyst for her separation from them.

 

[Name] didn’t wish to think about it, but the dark sky was a constant reminder. Just as the sky had been shrouded in darkness, so was she. [Name] could still hear her friend’s voices questioning the validity of the document, but Ignis had gone to check with officials. His findings had quelled their doubts. Gladiolus had taken the marriage license and crushed it in his hands.

 

“ _That slimy bastard!_ ”

 

“ _[Name]…_ ” Prompto began.

 

“ _This can’t be true…_ ” Noctis murmured.

 

“ _There is nothing that can be done_ ,” Ignis said.

 

“ _There has to be! [Name], you have to divorce him!_ ” Gladio argued.

 

“ _Without him present, it’s an impossibility. I’d doubt [Name]’s case would be given any attention even if we were to hasten the process_ ,” Ignis continued.

 

“ _But, we can’t just let him get away with what he did!_ ” Prompto rebutted. “ _[Name] doesn’t deserve this!_ ”

 

“ _Enough_ ,” [Name] interjected.

 

She had cried her eyes out, and was still in shock at the reveal. She was married. That much was true. Yet, there had been no vows, or memories of a beautiful ceremony. All she had was a paper with her name, and that of the Chancellor’s signature. When she awoke, safe and sound in a hotel room, [Name] had found a large envelope beside her. Her curiosity led her to scream in horror. The boys had burst in her room, and found her sobbing uncontrollably. All she could remember from her date with Ardyn was sitting at the café with him, and that was it.

 

All four boys had turned to her, and [Name] got to her feet. “ _I’ll find him. I’ll make him sign whatever it is that I need. He’ll have to listen to me._ ”

 

“ _No_ ,” Noctis announced. “ _You’re not going back to him, [Name]._ ”

 

She was taken aback. “ _Noct…_ ”

 

“ _I’ve made the mistake of letting you near him. I’m not doing it again. You’re going back home_ ,” he ordered.

 

“ _Noctis, you can’t—_ “

 

“ _[Name], it’s decided. Until this is over with, you’re to remain with Iris and the others._ ”

 

That had been the last conversation she had with Noctis. When the boys returned from Accordo, [Name] had been delivered the tragic news. Noctis was gone, sucked into the Crystal, and the world had been plunged into darkness. Ignis had suffered terrible wounds to his eyes, and they had yet to heal. Prompto had become withdrawn from everyone. Even Gladio had gone his separate way. Four years had passed, and not much had changed.

 

[Name] had managed to return to her tiny abode on the outskirts of Lestallum. She chose to settle there in case there was a need to rush out to her next mission with Iris. The two had formed a duo of sorts, fighting daemons that lurked close to the outpost. They fought with other Hunters to keep the daemons at bay. It was all they could do to ensure that the remaining populace was safe. After the Starscourge took over, many outposts fell to the plague. Volunteers came and went, some never returning from their missions. However, [Name] took up a weapon and proved her best whenever she had to be dispatched.

 

Her home consisted a single room, bathroom, and small kitchenette. She didn’t need much other than the basic necessities. With a tired sigh, [Name] began to pull apart the buttons that kept her jacket secured around her form. She shrugged out of the thick material, and drapped it over a chair that was backed up against the wall. [Name] began to remove the weapons from her personage next to a small, square table near the chair. She rubbed her shoulder, slipping her fingers beneath the thin straps of her camisole to apply pressure to the aching muscles. After a long night of hunting with Iris, [Name] was beginning to feel every ache in her body now that the adrenaline had worn off.

 

“I’m pleased to see you fairing so well, my love.”

 

At the sound of his deep, rich voice, [Name]’s eyes widened, and she immediately whirled around to face her husband. “Ardyn?”

 

“I expected a term of endearment, but…” His smirk still sent chills down her spine even after these short, few years. “I hope you haven’t forgotten about me, dearest [Name].”

 

She scowled, and turned her back on the ex-Chancellor. “I don’t think I could ever forget the person who ruined my life.”

 

“Aww. I thought you’d be thrilled to indulge in such a fantasy,” Ardyn said, as he took a step towards her. “Did you not enjoy seeing Lady Lunafreya’s dress with me?”

 

[Name] clenched her hand, as she glared heatedly at her husband. “You monster… You killed her!”

 

“I did his Majesty a favor. And you… My dearest wife, I did you one, as well. You were in love with him, were you not?”

 

“What would you know!?” [Name] screamed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

 

“I know that your heart belonged to one of them,” Ardyn surmised. He took another step forward, a mocking smile gracing his lips as he looked down upon [Name]. “You were so willing. I had you wrapped around my finger. You desperately signed that license so long as I continued to fan that lust inside of you.”

 

The tears ended up spilling. However, [Name] was not backing down from him. “Shut up!”

 

Ardyn shrugged. He reached out to her, his fingers reaching for her chin. “My dearest—“

 

With a feral cry, [Name] lunged at Ardyn producing the sharp end of a small blade she had tucked into her fist. She felt her hand collide with his cheek, and Ardyn reeled back from her blow as the blade cut right through his flesh. He brought a hand to his injured cheek which spewed the same black haze that [Name] had seen countless daemons produce. When Ardyn looked back at her, [Name]’s eyes widened at what she saw.

 

“What…” she uttered, but the rest of her words were caught in her throat. She was so shocked by Ardyn’s change in appearance that the blade fell out of her grasp as he brought both hands to her mouth.

 

He rose back up rubbing his fingers over the wound. A black substance drizzled not only from the wound, but from his eyes and mouth as dark veins stretched beneath the skin on his face. His once warm, amber eyes that stared at her with mirth, now gazed at her with cold, yellow eyes that struck fear within her core.

 

“I never wished for you to see me like this,” Ardyn began. His wound began to close leaving no traces of a scar on his cheek. “We can’t always hide behind a lie.”

 

“What are you?” [Name] finally managed to voice.

 

Ardyn smiled. “Me? Why, I am your husband,” he replied, taking a step towards her again.

 

He reached up and removed his hat from his head. As he took another step, [Name] shook her head at his words. Ardyn let his hat fall onto the bed as he made his way towards [Name]. She turned around ready to run out the door. She was ready to flee, however, [Name] was yanked forcefully back, and she ended up colliding into his chest.

 

“And, you, my dear, are my wife.”

 

“Let go of me!” she cried out.

 

Ardyn chuckled. “If I recall, we never had a proper wedding night. I sent you back per your wishes, but now that those boys are no longer near you…”

 

“No!”

 

His breath ghosted over her ear as he leaned in to whisper. “I can finally make you mine, [Name].”

 

“Why are you fixated on me? You’ve got what you wanted! Noctis isn’t here anymore!” [Name] screamed.

 

She tried to pry herself free, yet the more she struggled, the more Ardyn tightened his hold on her. He grinned as he chuckled once more watching her struggle against him. Ardyn nuzzled her hair causing [Name] to shiver against him.

 

“My love, it’s still not over. I will face Noctis when the time comes. However, you and I have a pending occasion to attend to,” he replied.

 

[Name] shook her head. “No! I will never—“

 

Ardyn grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. “I warned you that getting into my car would cost you.”

 

She paralyzed in fear. The memories of that day flowed into her mind, and [Name] clearly recalled Ardyn’s words when she offered to take Noctis’s place. She had merely done it out of duty to protect Noctis. She had been insistent in taking his place just so he’d be safe from the stranger that stood before them.

 

“I am grateful for the monetary compensation you provided, but… If I’m being honest, I’d prefer something else instead,” Ardyn continued.

 

“What more do you want from me?” [Name] mumbled dejectedly.

 

“Must you really ask?”

 

She shut her eyes, gritting her teeth, as she hung her head. “Please…”

 

[Name] yelped when Ardyn unexpectedly threw her onto the bed. She tried getting up afraid of what was to come if she complied more than what she already had. However, Ardyn clamped a hand to her throat keeping her sitting on the bed. [Name] latched onto his wrist trying to pull his hand away from her throat.

 

“Ah, ah, my dear. I’ve been very compliant with you in the past. I think it’s time you do the same for me now.”

 

[Name] managed to plead. “Ardyn…please…”

 

He smirked. “I love hearing my name spoken by your lips. It’s much better than hearing ‘Chancellor’ all the time.”

 

She gasped desperately gulping for air.

 

“I can’t say the same for your surname. Izunia is of no importance, but you should know that is not the name I was given. Rejoice, [Name], for you are a Lucis Caelum as you always wished to be.”

 

[Name] groaned trying to refute his claim, but Ardyn ended up shoving her back down on the bed. She inhaled a sharp breath feeling her lungs fill with air once more. [Name] rolled onto her side, coughing after her ordeal, as she tried to soothe her aching throat. She did not hear the heavy coat that Ardyn wore fall to the floor, nor the clink of metal as he unbuckled his trousers. [Name] only came to her senses when she felt a hand on her thigh which made her jump. In a swift instant, Ardyn had dragged her closer to him.

 

[Name] was much too scared to scream. She clammed up with fear as she stared into those lifeless, yellow eyes of the ex-Chancellor. [Name] never dreamed she’d run into Ardyn again after what happened in Altissia. Part of her prayed this was all a horrible nightmare, and that she was bound to awaken to an empty room. However, she felt a part of the bed dip lower, and soon Ardyn was hovering above her taking hold of her face into his hand.

 

“You needn’t be afraid, my love,” he murmured, placing a kiss upon her cheek.

 

[Name] sobbed trying to turn her face away in repulsion. His breath felt deathly cold against her skin. Ardyn merely grinned at her reaction, and began moving his hand down past her bruised neck. Part of her screamed to fight him off, yet her body refused to comply. She trembled beneath him even moreso when he tore open her camisole right down the middle. Ardyn took hold of her hands in his, and brought them to his lips placing a kiss on her fingers. [Name] felt a wet substance coat over her fingers, and realized it was the black substance which flowed from his lips and dripped down his chin. Whatever this being was, [Name] was certain that he was no longer human.

 

Ardyn placed [Name]’s hands upon his chest trailing her fingers over the buttons on his pinstriped vest. “Now, I believe it is your turn, dearest [Name].”

 

She shuddered at his request. Still, Ardyn did not relinquish her hands, and she could feel his fingers helping her to get him out of his clothes. Tears pooled in her eyes as each button was undone, and his vest and scarf were discarded on the floor along with his heavy coat. Ardyn removed his white, ruffled shirt himself, and soon knelt before [Name] with his torso exposed. [Name]’s breath caught in her throat. If seeing the disease on his face was alarming, whatever afflicted Ardyn had spread considerably all over his body.

 

Her tears spilled past her eyes, and sobs began to wrack her body. He leaned down, his hands cupping her face again, and his thumbs wiping away tears. Ardyn pressed his lips to her neck beginning to nip and suck as [Name] continued to cry beneath him. She couldn’t feel him at all, and yet he was there pleasuring her body with his lips and hands. [Name] simply stared at the ceiling as Ardyn took his time with her leaving no part untouched.

 

 

 

She had lost track of time. [Name] laid in bed, her legs spread apart, and her wrists tied together with her ripped camisole. She no longer sobbed, yet the tears never stopped flowing as she stared expressionlessly to the side. Ardyn had remained with her for a while after he had sated himself, and she hadn’t bothered to push him away. Her mind was blank. She was unable to speak after everything that had occurred. All she knew was that he was at the foot of the bed, redressing himself, and slipping his boots on.

 

Ardyn grabbed hold of his hat, and cast a glance at [Name] over his shoulder. His features had reverted to normal, yet the black stains remained on her body. Ardyn placed his hat on top of his head, and got to his feet as he made his way to her side of the bed. He took the comforter, and draped it over her naked body. He leaned in kissing the top of head, and released her hands from their restraint letting the tattered camisole fall the floor.

 

Ardyn headed for the door, but he paused. It would be the last time he would see her. He wouldn’t seek her out again especially for another tryst. Ardyn knew he’d be erased from her life, as well. He supposed it was for her best. Maybe by then, she’d find her way back to her lover.

 

“Farewell, [Name].”

 

Ardyn vanished in the blink of an eye.


End file.
